Ninja Card Game
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto join the academy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX

Ninja Card Game

**Duel Academy **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was standing over the battle field with sadden expression as he sees everyone in this world dead due to the war fought.

Ridding the thoughts of guilt his eyes show the Sharingan as he disappears in a vortex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blond ninja appears in a forest next to the city of Domino and looks around "well looks like the Kumai worked," he thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the month Naruto learned about the world he was in and that playing card games was how dispute where solved.

He decided to sign up to the academy for dueling. He was able to get an id and a job he got enough money to go to the testing center.

He was walking there when he saw something that made his blood boil "hey babe how we go somewhere private," said a man to a blond female.

"I got to go and take a test," she said trying to be polite. She tries to walk back but the man grabs her arm "you are coming with me," he said.

Naruto disappeared from his place and ended up kicking the man in the chest sending him back. "Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yes; thanks," she said.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze," said Naruto.

"I am Alexis Rhodes," said the woman.

"You going to duel academy?" asked Naruto.

Yup," she said.

"I will be more than happy to escort you," said the blond.

The female smiles and the two walk to the site. They get there and see a lot of people. Naruto and Alexis get their numbers and sit down.

"Would Mr. Namikaze please come down," said the overhead.

Naruto walks to the dueling arena and see the proctor "welcome Mr. Namikaze; I will be supervising your test," said the man.

"Very well," said Naruto as he bows to the man.

Duel," they shouted.

I will go first Mr. Namikaze and I play Red Eye B Chick," said the proctor as a baby appears out of any egg.

"Then I offer it to summon Red Eye Black Dragon," said the proctor as the beast of 2400 appears.

I play one card face down," said the proctor.

End Turn," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turn," said Naruto

I play Lord of D; then I play flute of Summoning Dragon," said the blond.

I summon out Luster Dragon 2 and Alexandrite Dragon," said the blond as he summon out a 2400 and 2000 monster.

"I than play pot of greed which lets me draw two cards," said the blond as he draws two cards.

I play mystical space typhoon destroying you facedown," said the blond as the trap is destroy reveling to be a mirror force "that would have messed me up," said Naruto .

My Final card is Ax of Despair which I shall place my Luster dragon," said Naruto as Luster Dragons attack goes to 3400 "now Luster Dragon attack his Red Eyes Black Dragon," said Naruto as the dragon is destroyed dealing 1000 points of Damage.

My last two monsters shall finish this duel," said the blond as both monster attack 1200 and 2000 dropping the proctors life points to 0.

"Well done Mr. Namikaze," said the proctor.

Thank you," said the blond with a bow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

He walks back to his new friend "Hey Alexis," said Naruto

"That was a quick duel," she said as Naruto smiles.

"Would Ms Rhodes please come up," said the overhead.

"Good luck Alexis," said the blond.

The female duelist walks down and after a good ten minutes walks back "I take it you won?" asked the blond.

Alexis nods her head "yes in three turns," she said.

Naruto looks around appraising the other duelist as a teen with brown hair runs in "Jaden Yuki please; comes down to the dueling arena," said the intercom.

The boy walks to the arena "that duelist; he is like me," said Naruto.

Alexis looks at her friend "what do you mean?" she asked.

"Tell me; what can you tell me at first glance of that boy?" asked Naruto.

"He looks like an idiot," she said.

Naruto smiles and shakes his head "I hate to say; but you are wrong," said the former ninja.

What," she said

Watch," said Naruto.

The blond female watches as the boy she dismissed pulled out some combos and won the duel despite how close it was "well he is better than I thought," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The groups where sitting during the written part as Naruto looked around and saw Jaden sleeping "good idea," thought the blond with a smile.

Naruto fills out the test and closes his eyes and waits. The test where picked up as everyone filed out. Naruto got his scores back and got in Ra yellow. Jaden got in Silfer Red which is the drop out dorm and Alexis got in Obelisk Blue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The boat landed in the island as Naruto walked out he breathed in the fresh air and went with the groups of his dorm.

Naruto was walking to Slifer red wanting to meet this boy named Jaden. He sees the boy walking down the path. Naruto puts on his mask and head band as he makes his voice echo "Duelist of Silfer Red; I Shadow Shinobi challenge you to a duel of death," said Naruto with his voice deep and echoing.

"Why should Aniki accept?" asked a shorter boy with blue hair.

The boy find two fingers to his back "if you refuse your friend dies," said the blond with his face covered.

Fine I accept the challenge," said Jaden

The two stands across from each other "Victims first," said Shadow Shinobi.

I play Elemental Hero Wild Heart," said Jaden as the monster with a sword appears.

One Card Face down," said the teen.

The ninja smirks "my turn and I play Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode," said Naruto.

Next I play Heavy Storm," said the ninja "destroying your one facedown. Now attack his hero," said the ninja as the warrior is destroyed dropping Jaden life points to 3800.

I play one card facedown," said the masked Naruto

End Turn," said the ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I play Polymerization fusing Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to summon Elemental Flame Wingman," said Jaden as the fused monster appears with 2100 attack.

Then I summon elemental Hero Sparkman," said the boy as the monster with 1600 attack.

Naruto smiles "He is just as good if I predicted," thought the blond.

Now Flame Wingman take out his monster," said Jaden as the fused monster destroyed Naruto monster dealing 400 points to the ninja life points "You life point drop equal to your monster attack," said Jaden as the masked ninja life points drop by 1700 to 1900 left.

"Now Sparkman shall attack dropping you to 300 points," said Jaden as the monster attacks the unprotected field bringing Naruto life points to 300

The ninja smiles "very nice comb; I will hand the match to you; you are very skilled Mr. Yuki," said the ninja as he walks away.

"Wait; who are you?" asked the teen.

"A friend and ally; have a nice day," he said before jumping up in the branches and flees branch to branch.

Jaden looks at the warrior retreating from "strange," thought the boy

Jaden," said a high pitched voice.

Syrus; you alright?" asked the teen.

I am fine; who as he?" asked the boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

End

The pairing is Naruto and Alexis. Naruto will have his ninjutsu and Obito will appear due to him teleporting himself out of the way of an attack during their fight. There will be no made up cards. Naruto used his weakest deck against Jaden and his second weakest against the proctor. Naruto has three decks

Warrior, Dragon, Spell Caster is his strongest. So those are his decks from weakest to strongest.

Now the three decks have the theme of different teams of squad.

Warrior is the frontal assault deck. Limited tactic.

Dragons are frontal assault and guarding deck with swarming as you saw. So he has protection card as well the ability the summon monsters with magic

Spellcasters is the support and healing deck like a medic unit most strategy involved. He will only use that deck in a real duel.

Peace.

I will update other stories


	2. The Duel wager

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX

Ninja Card Game

**The Duel wager**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was in a dueling theories class taught by Doctor Crawler which Naruto disliked due to his favoritism attitude.

Mr. Truesdale; tell me what a magic card does," said the creepy ass teacher.

The blue haired boy stumble "it does the thing," he said with his head down in shame making Naruto eyes narrow "like a slacker," said Crawler.

Alexis tell what Pot of Greed does?" asked the teacher.

"It lets you draw two," she said

"You got it right just like an elite," said Crawler.

Naruto eyes narrowed and unleashed a little killer intent making the teacher shake slightly.

Naruto smiled "Doctor Crawler; you claim to be better than the so called slacker but did one of them beat you in the test if I remember correctly," said Naruto.

The teacher gnashed his teeth "that was a fluke," said the doctor.

Alright how about a wager, you know as well as I do that my score on my written would have placed me in Silfer Red if I did not beat the examiner in one turn," smiled Naruto.

"What are you getting at?" asked the doctor.

"You asked Mr. Truesdale what a magic card does; that is trick question and has no right answer because the cards vary due to effect," said the blond

"Syrus; what does monster reborn do?" asked the blond.

"It let revive a monster from either graveyard," said the timid duelist

"Name the different spell card," asked Naruto.

"Equip, Quick Play, Field, continuous, Ritual and normal," said the blue haired boy.

Naruto smiles "very good Syrus; now for my terms," said Naruto.

"I will take on one student of you choosing any year or dorm; now if I force a draw or win, I get promoted and every Slifer Red passes one test of their choice minus final and mid-term," said Naruto

"If I lose; I will be demoted to Slifer Red and I will fail one test of your choosing," said Naruto.

Very well your opponent is Zane Truesdale," said Crawler.

Naruto smiled "very well; I accept," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was looking at his three decks "I guess I will have to bring my A games since I dueling the best in the academy," he thought.

Naruto," said Alexis.

"Alexis; what is up?" asked Naruto.

"I appreciate you standing up for Syrus; but you do know who are dueling?" she asked.

Naruto takes out a book "This book contain all on info on the duelist that I have witness in all duels," he said

"It is a bingo book; it has stars from 1 to 4. With four being biggest threat" said Naruto as he turns the page.

Zane Truesdale,

Type of Deck: Cyber Dragon and counters

Deck threat: 3 stars

Strategy level: 4 stars

Over all knowledge on card effect: 4 stars.

His threat level is 4 Stars," said Naruto

"Why is deck only three?" she asked

Simple; he does not have lot non-tribute monster 1-4 stars monster.

"He will be a great challenge and I will use my best deck," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Next day Naruto walks to the dueling arena and see Zane standing there "it is an honor to be dueling you Zane," said Naruto with a slight bow.

"I would like to thank you for help my brother," said Zane

"It had to be done; but," said Naruto as his disk is activated.

I will not go down," said Naruto.

"I shall show you my skills," said Zane as he turns his disk on

"Duel," said the two.

"I will go first Naruto and I play the magic Polymerization," said Zane.

To fuse my three Cyber Dragons to create Cyber End Dragon," said Zane.

A three headed machine dragon appears with 4000 defense "next I play quick attack which let me attack your field right now," said Zane as his dragon attack Naruto field.

"Well done Zane," said Crawler.

"You are so sure he beat me Crawler," said Naruto as he stands there with his arms crossed.

"You points should have been done," said the Doctor.

Simple; Zane please look at my graveyard?" asked Naruto as Zane eyes widen.

"You discarded a Kuriboh reducing all the damage to 0," said Zane.

"Good; I was hoping for a challenge," said Zane.

The audience was shocked at the save."I play one card facedown," said Zane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

It is my turn Zane and say bye to you dragon "I play the magic card smashing ground. This card destroys a monster on the field with lowest defense," said Naruto.

"Activate Defusion preventing you from destroying my dragon as they separate back to three monsters," said Zane as his facedown is reveled to be his magic card.

The Cyber End is split back to three Cyber Dragon each with 2100 attack.

"I play the magic Quick Trap which lets me play a trap card from my hand "now I play Solomon Wishes," said Naruto as the trap appears on the field.

"Next I play Pot of Greed which will increase my life point thank to my trap by 500 points," said the blond.

I also draw 2 card," said the blond

Now I play and monster facedown," said Naruto.

"I also play a facedown card," said Naruto.

I end my turn," said the blond

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

My turn and I attack you face down with my dragon," said Zane as the monster is destroy.

"I use my magician of Faith ability which let me grab my Pot of Greed back," said the blond.

"My other two dragons will attack," said Zane as the two attack Naruto unprotected field "trap card Waboku which reduces all damage to zero and protects my monster," said the blond.

Zane smirk "you are very good," he said

"I play one card facedown and end my turn," said Zane.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Very well Zane I draw getting another 500 point bring me up 5000 life points," said the blond.

Next I play Dark Magic Ritual which will force me to discard a monster of Eight Stars to Summon the Magician of Black Chaos," said the blond as he discard two cards card.

A symbol is drawn on the floor as the 2800 spell caster is summoned. "I play monster reborn letting me summon my Dark Magician Girl with increase power thank to my other monster," said Naruto

"I am not done; I play Sage Stone which will let me summon my Dark Magician from my deck and That will increase my girl attack to 2600," said Naruto.

"Dark Magician Girl; take out his first dragon," said the blond as the female monster destroys the dragon dealing 500 point to Zane's life points.

My Dark Magician shall attack your second one," said Naruto as Zane suffer 400 more points of damage.

I am almost done Zane my last monster shall attack your last Dragon," said Naruto dealing 700 more points to Zane.

Zane's life points finally stop dropping at 2400 "unbelievable; he dropped Zane's life points with one attack," where some of the whispers

I play one card facedown end my turn," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

I draw and I play Pot of Greed; letting me draw two cards," said Zane.

I play Dark Hole wiping you whole army," said Zane as the magic destroys the three monster on the field.

Step one, next I play monster reborn which lets me summon your own Magician of Black Chaos," said Zane.

Now attack," said Zane

Naruto flips his card "Ring of Destruction," said Naruto as a ring of bombs appears on Magician of Black Chaos destroying it deal 2800 point of damage to both duelist dropping Zane's point to 0 while Naruto's drop 2200.

Crawler growls "Naruto is the winner," he said as he walks away with a huff.

Naruto walks up to Zane "that was very fun hope to have another in the near future," said Naruto.

Zane smiles "you are very skilled and I welcome you to Obelisk Blue Naruto," said Zane as he shakes his opponent's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Crawler was livid "How could Zane lose; I will explle Naruto and the slacker," he thought.

Naruto was walking to the Ra yellow dorm to get his things when he stopped "what is this presence; I sense," he thought.

He sits still and enters Sage Mode "I sensed," he thought as he is struck by image of three cards of monster causing him to fall down.

"What was that?" he thought.

I might have to ask Chancellor Sheppard of the Academy about this presence," he thought.

Naruto head to the main administrative building. He gets to the office and knocks "come in," said Sheppard.

Naruto walks in "we need to talk," said the blond.

"About what," asked the chancellor.

"About three card on this island," said Naruto as Sheppard stiffens.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Sheppard.

"I must be mistaken; however; I did sense something evil on this island;" said Naruto.

Sheppard sigh "we do; byut I can't disclose that info," he said

But what do you mean you sensed something?" Sheppard asked.

"I have unique ability to sense negative or positive energy; that is all I am telling," said Naruto

"I will take my leave," said the blond as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End

A/N: Naruto used his best deck against Zane so you know is a good duelist. I will start on the next chapter. I will start on the cannon now. The two where to show his three decks.


	3. The Date with a Milf

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX

Ninja Card Game

The Date with a Milf

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was out in the field during Gym class as a female with red hair walks "I am Professor Fontaine and today were be running laps to warm up," she said.

She looks and sees Naruto stretching "You seem to be rearing to go," she said.

Naruto looks up "how many laps?" he asked.

"Six laps," she said

Naruto gets to the starting line "I have thing to ask," said the blond.

"I would like this to be a challenge," he said.

"I would like them to throw baseballs at me; so I can work on evasion," he said.

That seems kind of not safe," said the teacher.

"How about this; if it is a clean hit which mean if I don't catch it or dodge I will help condition the students in class and give you a break," said the blond.

And if you manage to not get hit?" she asked.

"I will take you on a date," said Naruto.

The teacher blushes "I accept but you must run with no shirt," she said.

Naruto sigh "crap," he said.

"Well," she said

"Fine; it will make easier to dodge the balls," he said as he takes off his blue jacket and black shit making all the girls drool as he revels his chest with muscles that is made for fighting and running.

"OMG; he is a God," said one of the girl

Alexis and the teacher eyes were wide as a huge blush appeared on their faces. Naruto smirked "You want me to drop my pants as well," he asked with little emotion.

Every female except the teacher and Alexis falls down with a nose bleed as those only have minor bleeding.

"Alright throwers get ready," said Fontaine as she grabs a baseball as well.

Go," she said as Naruto sprints down the field dodging the base balls.

Naruto smirks "too easy," he thought as he catches ball in his hand and jumps over another. This continued for six laps as Naruto managed to not get hit by the projectiles.

Naruto spins at the end catching the last three baseballs as he comes back to the starting line.

Naruto walks up to the bin and place the three balls he caught in it and takes his shirt and turns around "I will pick you up at seven," he said.

Naruto got to his dorm looked at his closet and saw he had his suit he wore to an event after saving Seto Kiaba

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto got ready and he walked out at 6pm to meet with his date. He got to the girls dorm and asked the guard to get Fontaine.

The young teacher walks out in a blue dress and smiles "I will bring her back by nine," said Naruto with sarcasm.

The young teacher smiled "let's go," she said as Naruto took her arm "We have to travel off the island for this date," said Naruto.

"How are we going to do that?" she asked.

Naruto smiles "simple," he said as they reach the pier.

"I am a ninja and I can do this," said Naruto as he bits his finger and goes through hand signs "summoning Jutsu," he said as an Eagle appear.

"Sam; I need to take my date to the town south of this island," said Naruto.

Hai Naruto-sama," said the bird.

I would you to go slow since my date is not mach speed," said the blond.

Hai," said Sam.

"You must be his date; allow me the honor of taking to a dinner date with Naruto-sama," said Sam.

The teacher eyes are widening as she turns to Naruto "explain," she said in shock.

"To put it in simple terms I am a ninja and I have the ability to use attacks called jutsu; this one type called summoning jutsu. But to use that one you must offer some blood and have signed the contract," said the blond.

"The reservation is at 8 on the dot," said the blond.

Naruto extends his hand and Fontaine takes it and the two climb on to an eagle and fly off. Fontaine was enjoying herself as the bird flew over landscape "breathe taking," she whispered.

"I always liked flying with my summons but I never had the chance to fly during peace," said the blond

The teacher looks at Naruto "what do you mean?" she asked.

"That is a story for another time," said Naruto as the town comes into view.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto takes Fontaine by the hand and escorts her to a very fancy Tavern making her eyes widen "how did you get a reservation in this place?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "I called ahead of time," he said.

"But how can you afford this?" she asked.

Naruto smiles "I have stock with Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusion," said the blond.

Naruto walks to the receptionist "table for Namikaze reservation at 8," said the blond.

"Right this way sir," said the male receptionist as he escort the two to a table.

Naruto went to Fontaine chair pulled it out for her "what a gentleman," she said as Naruto push it in after she sits down.

The two ate in order and left the Tavern. Naruto escorted his date to a store and had her pick out a gift. She picked out a gold necklace and Naruto paid for it. The two made their way back to forest when they were blocked by two men.

May I help you?" asked Naruto.

"We have business with the pretty lady," he said with alcohol in his breathe.

Naruto glared at the two and got in front of his date "oh look; a hero," said the other guy who smelled like cigarettes.

"Alright I guess I will have removed," said Naruto.

The two bum charges the blond trying to punch him but he dodges every punch with no effort "pathetic," said the blond completely bored.

The two are pushed back "you dead kid," said one of them as they both pull out a gun on Naruto making Fontaine gasp.

Naruto move his finger slightly as a pencil is embedded in the barrels of the gun. "My turn," said Naruto as he thrust two finger the bum causing them to fall down.

"What did you do?" Fontaine asked.

"Pressure Point to stop them from getting up," said Naruto.

"You can come out now," said Naruto.

"You struck my men and now I shall duel to avenge them," said the man with black hair as he walks out.

Naruto sighs "a duel?" asked Naruto.

The man activate his duel disk "it is time to duel," he said

Naruto activate his duel disk "Duel," they shouted.

You can go first," said Naruto.

I play one card in defense," said the man.

I play one card facedown," he said.

I end my turn," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Naruto smiles "I wonder," he thought

"That monster is either a flip or," he said

"It is monster that lets you summon another after it is destroyed," said the blond making the man to growl.

"Now what is it," he thought.

I play the magic Nobleman of Crossout," said Naruto as a Mystic Tomato is removed.

I play the Nobleman of extermination," he said destroying the facedown reveling it to be a Mirror Force.

Naruto looks through his deck and removes his trap as well and shuffle. Now I play Marauding Captain which will let me summon and other warrior to the field and I think I will bring out my Marauding captain from my hand.

Now to finish this I play Reserves which lets me summon a four star warrior monster from the deck.

I summon Command Knight," said Naruto as he summons the female knight to the field. So now you can't any of my monster and they go up to 1600.

I play my last card A. Force which will grant my monster 200 attack for every warrior on the field and that will increase my monster attack by 600 each. Now attack; wipe out his life points," said Naruto as all his bum rush the man reducing his life point to 0.

Naruto walks to the down man "next time duels someone who can beat," said the blond.

He walks to Fontaine and escorts her to the forest and they fly back to Duel Academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an underground base the three men where prostrating themselves fearfully "idiots how did you lose," asked a voice.

"Forgive us, he somehow was able to stop those two with martial art and I lost in a duel with this student," said one of the men.

Get out of my sight," said the voice.

The three walk away really fast "you know you did not have to be so harsh with them; they served their purpose," said another voice.

"What was the purposed?" asked the voice

"It was to see if he was in this dimension and now it is confirmed," said the man as his right eyes glows with the Sharingan.

"Soon he shall pay for my defeat," said the man as you see part of a purple mask.

"When he attacked I fazed through but it was too much I got hit in my arm but I was able to jump dimensions; this sage shall rue the day he challenged Obito Uchiha," said the voice as you hear a robotic movement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiles "thank Naruto for a wonderful night and defending me," she kisses him on the cheek "that was very brave," said Fontaine.

"I my ninja way is the protect those I deem closed to me," said the blond.

"See you in class," she said as she walks back to the girl's dorm.

The guard walks up "stop daydream; you just lived every male on this island dream," said the guard.

"It is not hard if half the male on this island where not perverts," said Naruto as he walked away.

End

The pair will be Alexis and Fontaine with Naruto because he needs love.

The first antagonist will be Obito and the Red Dawn of this world.

They the shadow rider will be next

The deck will based off the actually member abilities so.

Control deck. Brain control and change of heart type of situation= Sasori

Burn deck: Deidara

Water Deck= Kisame

Immortal deck from battle= Hidan

Immortal deck from effects=Kakazu

Field switch= Nagato themes

Next equip deck= Konans

Tobi will be Remove deck

"Dark= Itachi

No one but Obito will appear from the show these are just based of their skills

The members of the organization will OC so yea.

Now who should duel who. I will figure that out as thing go along.

The other are going based of the show but Naruto will only be helping during the Shadow rider arc.


	4. Misunderstanding

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX

Ninja Card Game

Misunderstanding

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in Gym class running laps ahead of everyone else as Syrus was panting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the locker room Crawler had an envelope "I will teach that slacker," he said as he puts the envelope in a locker "when he opens this; he will be expelled," said the ugly ass dude.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syrus was sitting on a bench sighing "man look at Naruto he is fast," thought the short boy.

Naruto turned his head and saw the short boy by himself "he seems down," thought Naruto as he runs to Syrus.

He gets to the bench and sits down "hey Syrus penny for your thoughts?" asked Naruto.

"I am weak; you faster than me; stronger, you get more girls," said the boy.

Naruto smiles "you how I got that fast and strong?" asked Naruto. "I trained to overcome my shortcoming; you should as well instead of moping," said Naruto.

"Thanks; for the pep talk," said Syrus. I am going to hit the showers," said the boy as he walked away.

Naruto shook his head and walked back to the jog.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syrus looked at his locker and saw an envelope. He opened it and read it eyes widening. He smiles a big grin and walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after classes as Naruto was helping Jaden with his homework "hey has anyone seen Syrus?" asked the blond.

Jaden looks around "no," he said

Naruto phone range "hello," said the blond as an image with Alexis appears "Naruto; we have just caught a little pervert," she said with a scowl.

"What do you mean?" asked the blond eyes blinking.

Alexis sighs and turns the camera around showing Syrus "that is what I mean," she said.

Naruto sighs "what do you want Alexis?" asked Naruto.

"I want a duel against you Naruto," she said. "If you win; I let him off the hook. But if you lose you and he will be expelled," said she.

Naruto sighs "fine you have your duel," he said as he gets up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto got to the girls dorm and went to the back lake. Behind him were Jaden and a big boned guy named Chumley. Naruto turned to his friends "you two take the boat. I will take the express," said the blond as the two look at him as he steps on the water shocking his friends as he calmly walk to face Alexis as if he were on solid land.

He stops in front of Alexis and her two friends who were shocked at what they were seeing. "How are you doing that?" asked Alexis with widen eyes.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "training," he said as he puts on his duel disk.

Alexis steels her resolve and stands up on a boat activating her disk. Naruto turns his head to some bushes and frown "so that is your game," thought Naruto as he faces his opponent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bushes Crawler was nervous "does he know I am here?" thought the good doctor as he saw Naruto head turn to his direction

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"You may go first Alexis," said the blond.

"Fine I play Etoile Cyber in attack mode," said Alexis as a 1200 attack female in a red body suit appear.

Next I play one card facedown and end my turns," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto smiles "I see; an interesting strategy," said the blond. I play the Fusion Gate which will let us both fuse without a polymerization," said the blond.

Next I fuse my Baby Dragon with Alligator sword forming Alligator Sword Dragon," said the blond as the two monster fuse to form a 1700 attack monster.

"Now for his ability; if the only monster opposing him Fire, Water and Earth. He bypass all you monster and go right for you," said Naruto as the monster flies above the monster and slashing at Alexis making her life points drop by 1700 dropping it to 2300.

I end my turn with a facedown," said the blond.

Alexis growled "wow just one monster," said Jaden. "I am so pumped; I call next," said the energetic boy.

"My move and I use Fusion gate you placed to fuse by Blade skater and the monster I have out to summon Cyber Blader.," said Alexis.

Next I play Cyber Tutu in attack mode said the blond female.

"Well now this won't be totally boring," said Naruto.

Next I play the spell card Prima Light," said Alexis "this let me offer Cyber Tutu to summon out Cyber Prima from my hand," said Alexis as a 2300 attack monster is summoned "now when she is summoned all spell card face up are destroyed," said Alexis as the fusion gate are wiped out.

Naruto blink "fine," said the blond male.

Now my Cyber Prima attack Alligator sword dragon," she shouted as Naruto puts his hand on his disk "activate the quick Shrink," said the blond as Prima's attack drops to 1150 causing it to be destroyed by Naruto monster reducing Alexis points by 550 dropping it to 1750.

"You might have stopped one but now Cyber Blader attack him," shouted Alexis as her monster destroys the dragon dealing 400 points of damage dropping his to 3600. Naruto smiles "very good Alexis," he said.

"I end my turn," she said as Naruto smiles.

"My move I play card of sanctity letting us draw till we have 6 cards in our hands. Next I summon Lord of D. Then I play one flute of summoning dragon," said the blond this lets me summon two dragons to the field," said Naruto. Now I summon Blue Eyes white dragon which I got from Seto Kaiba in a wager," said the blond

"How did he lose a duel?" asked Alexis.

"I will tell you if you beat me or if you don't. Not now. Then I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon said Naruto as he looks at Alexis.

"You have one flaw in you strategy," said Naruto.

Alexis looks at Naruto "what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your monster is strong but depend on how many monster are on my field," said Naruto.

"1 monster alone makes it immortal.

If you have only two then the effect change to doubling you monster attack. However it take away it's immortality. Tell me Alexi what does do monster do for it's effect?" asked Naruto.

Alexis narrows her eyes "it prevent any effect from effecting it," she said. What are you getting at?" she asked confused.

"The last effect is replaced by the new one; look at you monster's attack," said Naruto.

"No one has used my strategy against me," she thought as her monster attack drops to 2300.

"Attack Blue Eyes burst stream," said the blond as Cyber Blader is destroyed dealing 900 point to Alexis.

Now to finish this battle, attack Lord of D wipe out her points," said Naruto as his monster slash her reducing her life points to 0.

Naruto sighs "You are skilled Alexis but you don't have a balanced deck," said the blond as he takes out a folder.

"Alexis pick any four cards from here as a thank for dueling and being a good friend," said the blond.

Alexis is stunned "why?" she asked

Naruto smiles "you want to be known as a duelist not just a female; consider this a way to help you become top duelist," sauid Naruto.

Alexis picks her four cards "thank you Naruto," she said.

Naruto smiles "my pleasure however you must come through on you promise tpo realses my friend," said the former ninja.

Alexis nods her head "I duelist of my word," she said as Syrus is untied and escorted to the boat.

Naruto glares at Syrus "I am going to have a nice chat with you Sryus," he said making him gulp.

"If you want to know about we will meet in a neutral area," said the blond as he walks away.

Alexis smiles "man girl you are in love," said the blaxck haired girl named Mindy. As Alexis growled "shut up," said the blond female.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Naruto looks up "I sense a storm coming,." he thought.

On a boat a black haired man clenched his robot arm "soon Namikaze of the Leaf," said the man as nine figure appear behind him. "Time to attack Duel Academy and start the shadow games," said the man as his other hand hold the millennium rod while other holds shadow objects.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

End

I will try to start the Akatsuki arc right now. I don't know who is dueling who so any help me out who should face which deck that was listed in the last chapter


	5. Obito appears and a duel of darkness

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX

Ninja Card Game

Obito appears and a duel of darkness

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Naruto was in alchemy with Professor Banner as he was talking about turning shit into gold and Naruto was racking his brain trying to figure out what the hell this had to with dueling.

Naruto was sitting meditating when he sensed an evil presence approaching the island. He sighed "so he survived," thought the teen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

On a boat Obito was standing at the helm his robotic arm clenches in anger "soon; you shall die and lose everything you hold dear," thought the man.

The boat stops mid way to the academy and Obito walks on the water to his target.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto eyes shoot open as he growled. Alexis turns to her friend "what's wrong?" she asked.

"That is not your concern Alexis," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Naruto gets to the field and see Fontaine "class is almost ready to start," she said.

Naruto was sitting down meditating "why I am feeling uneasy," he thought.

Fontaine was looking at the student "alright everyone start your warm ups," she said.

Naruto start to stretch when he pick up a noise "shit," he thought as he jumps up dodging several shurikens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto eyes dart looking for the attacker "Professor get the students to safety," he shouted.

He sees a baseball bat and goes to grab it "I think not Sannin," said a voice as Naruto is kicked back he flips and lands on his feet.

Naruto looks around "where are you; Obito," said the blond.

The man show himself as throws some kunai at the blond who goes through hand seals. He switches with a trash can.

Sheppard and several security guards run up "good everyone is here," said Obito.

"Who are you?" asked Shepherd.

I am the darkness of the shadow; but you can call me Obito," said the man.

Naruto rushes forward and punches the man sending him skidding back. "You can still fight?" asked Obito.

Naruto glared at the man as the two went through hand seals "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu," they both shout shoot a giant fire ball at each other.

Naruto jumped back "Water Style: Water Shockwave," said the blond as a torrent of water is shot sending the villain back.

I think that is enough," said Obito as he looks at the gathered duelist.

"Now I have declaration to make. I hereby challenge your best duelist to face my men in shadow games," said Obito "For control of this island," he said as he snaps his finger a nine people appear wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Let the shadow games begin," said Obito as the shadow duelist disappear as Naruto charges forward missing him as Obito disappears.

Damn," said Naruto "So he survived the war," said the blond.

Sheppard walks up "who was that Naruto?" he asked with worry.

"Gather you eight duelists you want to dual and meet me at the office," said the blond as he disappears in a swirl of leafs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

At the office an hour later Naruto saw the chosen that where picked Alexis, Zane, Bastion, Jaden, Fontana, Crawler, Chazz, and Banner. "Good now to explain," said Naruto. The known as Obito is the reason I am here. He declared the start of the fourth great Ninja World. I fought in that war but everyone in field the villages were killed," said Naruto.

"Wait I never heard of this war," said Zane eyes narrowed.

No one would have; it was not fought in this dimension but my former dimension," said the blond shocking all present.

"When I dueled Alexis; I used water walking control chakra exercise which is basic," said Naruto.

"But anyway we have to prepare for these duels," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a dark dorm Obito was sitting in a chair as a man stands up "you will challenge them first; I have picked you opponent for you," said Obito as he projects and image of Jaden on the wall "he shall be defeated my Lord," said a deep voice as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaden was walking with his friends Syrus and Chumley to Silfer Red when a mist rolled in "Chosen Duelist Jaden Yuki; you are my first target," said the man as he appears with a black cloak with red clouds.

"You know who I am but I would like your name," said Jaden as the man lowers his hood "You can call Demi," said the man as his crew cut blue hair showing itself.

"Let do this," said Jaden.

Duel," they shout.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Obelisk dorm Naruto was on his computer "so that is the situation; can you help me?" asked Naruto.

"I only have one right now I will teleport it to with the card trader," said the voice on the computer.

"I appreciate that," said Naruto as the card appear facedown and Naruto grabs it.

"I sense Jaden is dueling," said the blond as he leaves the computer and jumps out of the second floor and heads in the direction of the duel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I will go first Mr. Yuki. I play legendary ocean," next I play Legendary Fisherman without a tribute thank to the field spell," said the man.

I play one card facedown," said the man as his monster attack goes from 1850 to 2050.

"I end my turn," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"My move; I play skyscraper, which replaces you field spell," said Jaden.

Next I summon E-Hero Sparkman," said Jaden.

Now Sparkman attack," said Jaden as his monster attack point go up by a thousand bringing it to 2600

"Activate Rush Recklessly increasing my monster attack by 800 bringing it 50 points stronger," said Demi as his monster destroys Sparkman and Jaden suffer 50 point of damage.

Jaden life points go to 3950.

Play three cards facedown," said Jaden "end my turn," said the teen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"My turn and I play another Legendary ocean," said the man as the skyscraper disappears replace by the field spell.

I sacrifice my fisherman to summon Suijin in attack mode," said Demi as the water god appears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto appears on the cliff next to Syrus "so they have begun," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Now my monster shall attack your life point," said the man.

"I A hero Emerges," said Jaden.

"Now you pick a card from my hand if it is a monster I get to summon it," said Jaden. I only have one and it is E-hero Necroshade as I summon it in attack mode reducing the damage I take from 2700 to 1100;" said Jaden as his monster is destroyed reducing his life points to 2850.

"I am not done, I play one card face down," said the man

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

My move and I play E hero Blade edge by using Necrosade's ability to summon and E hero from my hand without tributes. Then I play my face down Mirage of Nightmare which lets me draw cards till I have four," said Jaden.

"I am not done I play Emergency Provisions," said Jaden as his spell card disappears as Jaden life points are brought up to3850.

"Well played," said Demi

"I know my attack would be pointless; so I will end with a face down," said Jaden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My turn and I play Deep Sea warrior in attack mode," said Demi as a 1600 monster appears but his attack increases to 1800.

Now Suijin attack his Blade edge," said Demi.

"I play Hero Barrier; this negates the battle," said Jaden as the man smirks. I play the quick play wash out," this let my other monster attack you directly," said the man as Deep sea Warrior attack dealing 1800 to Jaden's life point dropping it to 2050.

End turn," said the man

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the cliff Naruto fist was clenched as his nails dug into his hand causing a slight bleeding. "Come on Jaden; you can't lose," thought Naruto with a growl escaping his throat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright my move and I play Polymerization," so I fuse E-hero Blade Edge with Wild Heart to form E hero Wild Edge," said Jaden as his monster attack is 2600.

Now I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. I play H Heated heart which will increase my monsters attack by 500 now Wild edge; attack his Deep-sea warrior and Suijin," said Jaden as the Deep sea Warrior is destroyed while Suijin blocks his attack with his effect.

Demi life points drop by 1300 going to 2700 "not bad.

"Now I play one card face down," said Jaden

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turns already; I attack you Wild edge," said the man.

"De-fusion," said Jaden as his monster splits into two monster.

"I can still attack thank to my quick play second round. This lets me attack one more; attack his wild heart," said Demi as Suijin attack the apache like monster dealing 1200 damage dropping Jaden's life points to 850. "One more attack next turn and you are done," said Demi. "End turn," said Demi

"My move I play Graceful Charity which let me draw three cards but I discard two," said Jaden.

Now I play the face down n Edge Hammer," said Jaden.

By sacrificing Blade Edge I get destroy one monster on you field and deal damage equal to his original attack," said Jaden as Suijin is destroyed dealing 2500 to Demi life points.

I play monster reborn which let me revive one monster and I chose Blade edge. Now attack his life point end the duel," said Jaden as his monster destroys his opponent's life points winning the duel.

Naruto disappears off the cliff and shunshin to Jaden location "well done Jaden," said the blond as the man strands up.

"You are indeed skilled Jaden Yuki; but he was weakest duelist so enjoy the victory," said Obito voice thought Demi body. "I don't need this duelist he is now in the shadow realm. Can't wait for our match sage of the leaf," said Obito as the man fall down

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto eyes narrow "let's get back to the others," said the blond as he helps Jaden back to Slifer Dorm with Syrus and Chumley following.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

A/N: Not a bad start I guess. Tell me what you think; it was hard to keep the duel as even as possible including changing some card in Jaden deck to make it stronger.

Tell me what you think and I might do some cannon duel in the process of this arc. This was the Kisame deck because it was the easiest since I can make a good number of decks with his element. Swordsman or Water. I chose water

See yeah next time


	6. Date disaster

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX

Ninja Card Game

Date disaster

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto was in the forest punching the tree in aggravation when Alexis walks up "so this is where you have been?" asked the blond female with a questioning look.

Naruto sighs "why have you approached me Alexis?" asked Naruto. "You said you beat Kaiba; how did you do it?" she asked.

Very well; I did promise," said the blond

How about over dinner," said Naruto with a smile as Alexis blushes.

"Very well," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Naruto picked up Alexis at the Dorm and Naruto made his way to the dock "Summoning Jutsu," said the blond as a Dragon appears "I have already made the reservation at a restaurant near the island," said the blond.

Alexis looks at the dragon in shock "ninja skill?" she asked. Naruto smiled "yup," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two make their way to the tavern and ordered as Naruto told her the story

_Naruto flashback_

"_I meet Kaiba at a Tournament for duel monster. It was the finals before I could face Yugi the King of Games himself._

"_Kiaba I would like to make this duel interesting," said the blond._

"_I am listening," said Kaiba_

"_We will not use are deck but make a new deck from random card of Twenty five packs," said Naruto._

"_Why should I agree?" asked Kaiba._

_Simple; the best duelist should use what they have not rely on their own deck; but work with what they can produce," said the blond._

"_Very well but let's add a wager," said Kaiba. If you win; you can take one card from my deck and I will give you twenty share of my company," said Kaiba._

_If I win I get two cards from your deck," said Kiaba. "There was I liked you style," said Naruto. "I agree to the terms._

_Both duelist opened their pack and formed their cards of the hundred._

"_Duel," said the duelist._

_I will go first," said Kaiba._

_I play Archfiend soldier in attack mode," said Kiaba as the 1900 attack monster appears. "1 card facedown," said Kaiba._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_

_My move and I play one card facedown in defense mode," said Naruto._

_I play sword of reveling light," said the blond as light sword surround Kaiba's field._

_I end my turn," said the blond_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_One card facedown I summon Battle Ox and I end my turn," said Kaiba_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I draw and I flip my facedown; Cyber Jar," said the blond as he takes off his monster and draws five card._

_Kaiba does the same._

"_I will summon my two monsters that I drew Maha Vailo and Dark Assailant," said the blond as the two monsters appears 1550 and 1200._

"_I will summon my two cards Dark Elf and Jirai Gumo," said Kiaba as the female elf appear with 2000 and the spider appears with 2200. _

_The crowd was cheering at the skill of both duelist._

_I sacrifice my Dark Assailant to summon Millennium Scorpion," said the blond as he summons a 2000 strong monster._

_Next I play black two black pendants one on my scorpion and the other on Maha Vailo._

_Scorpions attack goes up to 2500 and the other is 2550 due to her effect._

"_Now Maha Vailo attack Jirai Gumo," said the blond._

"_I play widespread ruin destroying it," said Kaiba as Naruto monster is destroyed._

_Kaiba point drop by 500 "since my pendant is sent to the graveyard you take 500 points," said the blond._

_Now my other monster shall attack," said the blond as his monster destroy Dark elf dealing 500 point of damage to Kaiba's life point dropping it to 3000._

"_My monster effect allows it's attack to increase by 500 for every monster destroyed," said Naruto._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_End flash back._

"The duel was close I had 50 points when I got lucky and landed the last blow on Kaiba," said Naruto. I went to face the King of Games in the finals with Kaiba's dragon in my deck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a hideout two men where kneeling "you wish us to take out these two," said one of the men.

"Yes end them and send them to the shadow realm," said Obito.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two duelists were walking around the small town when they are approached by two men. "Chosen duelist we the zombie brother challenge you," one of them said.

Naruto glared at the two "we accept," said the blond as both duelist activate their disks

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

We Zombie brother one and Zombie Brother two shall end you," said one of them as they lower their hoods.

One had black hair the other had brown hair "my name is Nightmare," said the one with black hair.

"My name is Pestilence," said brown haired obne.

"I will go first," said Nightmare .

"I play Call of the Mummy which will let me summon a Zombie type monster from my hand," said the man.

Now I summon Vampire Lord," said Nightmare as a 2000 strong monster appears.

"I play one defense monster facedown and end my turn," said the man.

"Your turn girl," said Nightmare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I draw," said Alexis and I summon Cyber Gymnast is attack mode," said Alexis.

I discard one card to destroy your Vampire Lord," said Alexis as the monster is destroyed.

Nightmare growls "I play a face down and end my turn," said Alexis

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

My turn," said Pestilence.

I play a monster in facedown defense and one card facedown," said the man

"I end my turn," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I play Nobleman of Crossout," said Naruto.

I target Nightmare's monsters," said the blond as it is removed "No my Pyramid Turtle," said the man.

Now I summon Luster dragon in attack mode," said the blond.

Now luster dragon attack," said Naruto a his dragon attacks Nightmare dealing damage to his life point dropping it to 2100.

Two cards facedown," said Naruto as he places two card face down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I use Call of the Mummy to summon out Ryu Kokki in attack mode," said Nightmare as the 2400 monster appeared.

"Now attack his Luster Dragon," said the man as the monster punches the dragon destroying it. Naruto life points go down by 500 as the man laughs "you're not tough," said the man as Naruto narrows his eyes and his points go down to 3500

"Your move girl," said Nightmare.

I draw and I play one card in defense and switch Cyber Gymnast in defense," said Alexis .

End turn," said the blond female.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

My move and I play Vampire Lord by offering my face down," said Pestilence.

Now I sacrifice my Lord to Summon Vampire Geneses," said the duelist as giant purple monster appears with 3000 attack.

Now I attack Naruto directly," said the man as the monster breaths acid breaths at Naruto.

"Activate Trap: Call of the Beast," said the blond "this card will redirect you attack to a monster of my choice," said Naruto as Giant monster redirects it to Ryu Kokki destroying it "dealing 600 point to Nightmare "damn," said Pestilence.

"It also lets me place a card from my deck for use later in my banishment pile," said Naruto as he places a card face down in the remove pile.

"I end my turn," said Pestilence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My move and I play Red Eyes Black Chick but then I offer him to summon Red Eye black dragon," said Naruto as the 2400 monster appear.

Now I attack Nightmare directly take him out," said Naruto. The dragon glares at the man as he fire a fire ball "activate trap: power reduce," said Nightmare.

"This will reduce you attack by half so I will survive with 300 points," said the man as the dragon attack reducing the life points to 300.

"I end my turn," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"My move and I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn to summon out my Vampire Lord and the I offer him to Summon my Vampire Geneses," said Nightmare as a second 3000 monster appears.

"Now attack Red Eyes Black Dragon," said nightmare as his zombie destroys Naruto dragon dealing 600 points worth of damage to Naruto dropping his life points to 2900.

"I end my turn," said Nightmare

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Alexis draws "alright I play one card facedown and end my turn," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

My turn," said Pestilence

"Now my monster shall attack Naruto," said the man as his monster punches Naruto reducing his life point to 400. "You should have been beaten," said the man as he see Naruto's trap.

"You like my trap; it is known as Cure," said the blond. "This lets me recover five hundred point and your turn ends after your monster attack," said Naruto.

End turn," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

My turn," said Naruto as he draws a card.

"Now my two turn have ended and now discarding my whole hand, I can bring my monster I played with Call of Beast. Now it in a league of it's known as one of the four Holy Beast," said the blond as he show his card to be a dragon with no attack points of defense.

"What it has no attack points," said Nightmare.

"Unless it has an effect," said his partner with dread.

Naruto smirks "it gets five hundred point for every monster on the field and graveyard," said the blond.

"I believe there are ten monsters giving my monster an attack of 5000, he said.

"Come out Azure Dragon," said Naruto as he summons a 10 star monster with blue scales.

"Now it can attack again if I banish one card from my graveyard. I will discard my call of the Beast to let it attack twice now attack Nightmare's monster taking his life points out.

"If you partner is out you lose by default," said the blond as Pestilence falls down.

Nightmare gets up and starts to speak "so that is the legendary Azure Dragon," said the man in Obito's voice. "These are not needed," he said as both minion fall down on the ground unmoving.

Naruto goes up to them as the bodies disappear "magic," he thought as he turns to his friends.

"Let head back," said the blond as the two head back to the academy.

End chapter

Not my best but it was tough written a two on two duel so hope it turned out okay


	7. The loser stands tall

I don't own Naruto or Yugioh GX

Ninja Card Game

The loser stands tall 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zane was walking with Naruto "something on your mind?" asked Zane as he saw the down look on Naruto face.

"I am worried of who Obito will send out next," said Naruto.

"We will win, anyway I heard you going out with Alexis," said Zane. "She is like a sister to me. So take care of her ," he said.

Naruto nods his head "I will," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hideout Obito was sitting on his throne "Tachi, I have a mission for you," said Obito.

A teen with black hair walks up "yes Leader-sama," said the teen.

"I want you duel their top duelist Zane Truesdale," said Obito

Hai," said the man as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in a field with Alexis "this is beautiful Naruto," she said.

Naruto walks up with a basket "I thought I would invite you to a picnic," he said as he placed a blanket down and took out some sandwiches and handed one to Alexis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syrus was walking to the card shop when he saw a teen with black cloak and red clouds "Akatsuki," he thought.

"I know you there, you might as well come out and face me," said the teen.

"_Oh no, what am I going to do,"_ thought a frantic Syrus.

He walks out and see the teen "I can't let you go unless you tell me where the one Zane Truesdale is," said the teen.

"What do you need my brother for," said Syrus as he covers his mouth from the slip up.

"If you won't talk then the screams of pain will bring you brother to me," said the man as walks to Syrus activating his duel disk.

Syrus was shaking like a leaf as he activated his disk.

Duel," they both said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shall go first and I shall play Black Wing Shura the Blue Flame," said the teen as a purple and blue humanoid raven appears with 1800 attack. "I then special summon Black Wing Bora the Spear," said the teen as another 1800 monster appears.

"One card face down

"Your turn," said the teen.

Syrus shakily draws a card "I play Polymerization to fuse my Gyroid and Steamroid to summon Steam Gyroid," said Syrus as he as a train with a blade appears with 2200 attack points

Now attack," said the blue haired duelist.

"Activate Shrink which will decrease you monster attack by half," said the teen as Syrus monster is destroyed dealing 700 points of damage to his life points reducing it to 3300

"I play one card face down," said Syrus.

End turn," said Syrus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will my Shura attack you directly," said the teen

"I activate call of the hunted to bring my Stream Gyroid back," said Syrus.

"I call of my attack," said the teen.

"You can't do that," said Syrus.

"You don't know the rules but I play my quick play enemy control letting me switch you monster to defense mode.

Now Bora attack the his steam Gyroid," he said as the monster is destroyed dealing 200 points of damage to Syrus reducing it to 3100

"What happened?" asked the Slifer.

"My monster can deal damage to defense monster," said the teen.

"I end my turn," said the teen

Zane was heading to the Obelisk Dorm when he saw Jaden "Jaden where is the fire?" said Zane.

Jaden looks at Zane with worry "I can't find Syrus," said Jaden.

Zane's eyes widen "did you call him?" asked the top duelist.

He is not answering," said Jaden.

Zane take his PDA and dials the GPS for his brother. "He is by the card shop but he is not moving," said Zane.

"Come on," said Zane as he head to his brother location with Jaden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My turn," said Syrus.

"why do you bother?" asked the teen "why continue," he asked again.

"I have something to prove," said the Slifer. "I need show my big that can hold my own," said Syrus.

"Pot of Greed," said Syrus. "I can draw two cards," he said as he does so.

"I play expressroid," said Syrus. "I can get a roid from graveyard to my hand," said the Slifer as he brings Steamroid and Gyroid to his hand.

I play one card face down," said Syrus.

"End my turn," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I special summon Blackwing Gale the whirlwind. There is a very interesting summon called Syncro Summon which I shall do now "I sacrifice my Shura of the Blue flame and Gale to summon Black wing Armor Master," said Tachi as a 2500 monster appears.

"Now attack his expressroid," said the teen as the powerful monster attacks.

"Activate Magic Cylinder," said Syrus as he redirects the blast back to his opponent dealing 2500 life points of damage bring him down to 1500.

Nicely done," said the teen."But now Bora will attack directly," he said as his attack is launched at Syrus.

Zane appears and see Syrus life points going down to 1300. "Stay strong Syrus," said Zane.

I play one card face down," said Tachi

Syrus draw his card and his eyes widen in shock. "I have no choice, I play Power Bond," said the young Slifer as Gyroid and Steamroid fused into Steam Gyroid with 4400 attack point. "I will end this with one of us losing," said Syrus. "Attack," s he said.

"Activate cut off," he said as Bora is destroyed and smoke appears on the field Tachi life points drop to 200.

"Impossible that should have dropped all of your life points," said Syrus.

"My trap negates half of the damage. Now end you turn so power bond effect will finish this duel," Tachi said.

"I end my turns," said the Slifer as his life point drop to zero.

Tachi walks up to Syrus "penalty games," he said as Sinus eyes glaze over, welcome to your new home," he said as Syrus face appears in an empty card and the body fall down.

The teen turns and smirks "your turn Zane and you will end up the same," said Tachi.

Zane walks up activating his duel disk "I avenge my brother. He might have been weak but he had guts and courage," said Zane calmly. I beat you here and now," said the prodigy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter

This is for a present for JJP123 for his birthday on the 5th so Happy B-day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
